Twins of Persia
by BADAZZtoldya
Summary: We all know from watching the movie that Garsiv can be a feisty little thing. Soooo, what if this intollerable, warrior of a prince, had an equally as feisty sister. Maybe even a... twin? Oh how little children can get into trouble these days...
1. I have an excuse

Disclaimer: I would own Prince of Persia if Disney hadn't beat me to it, but alas, I am but a brilliant writer with ideas, and no ownership of the movie.

I'm always reading stories about Dastan and Tamina, or Dastan and an OC, or Garsiv and Dastan ( you get my point…). But as I was reading through these amazing stories, I thought, what if a low tolerant, mighty Persian warrior and Prince, had a twin? Hmmmmmmm…? Reviews my reading minions!

-This series has been discontinued, BUT- please go to my profile for more info.-

"Garsiv? Garsiv, where are you?" Kaynaz had been looking for Garsiv for nearly two hours now, and she was tempted to leave him in god knows what place he might be hiding in the palace. This is usually how things would go. Garsiv would lose his temper with Kaynaz, they would get into a fight, and by fighting dirty, Kaynaz would win. Or, when they got caught and Garsiv would get in trouble since he was the male and "he should know better". Then as usual, Garsiv would go stomp off to some hiding spot, and wouldn't come out for hours. I guess that it doesn't make sense right now to saying that Kaynaz was even bothering to look for him, but alas, class was today. Something the king wouldn't be too pleased with if one of his sons were to skip it. So here she was, making a fool of herself by shouting around an endless palace like a servant, looking for her twin. Embarrassing.

"Garsiv? I swear that when I find you I'm going to kick your little royal-"

"Kaynaz? What in gods name are you shouting about?" Uncle Nizam inquired. Kaynaz blinked at her uncle with her wide hazel eyes. Busted. Feeling her face turn white, she scrambled for in an excuse.

"I uh, was trying to find Garsiv, a-a-and uh, a-ask him… if he wanted to help me brush Nakima's mane! Yes, that was it!" she grinned maniacally. Uncle Nizam sighed at his nieces normally abnormal behavior.

"Strange child," he muttered before turning on his heal and striding off, leaving Kaynaz to find Garsiv's hiding place. Five minutes, ten minutes, half an hour, quarter to nine.

"Garsiv! You're going to get us both in trouble!" she cried, defeat and bored. Feeling hungry, she went into the kitchen to grab a pomegranate. Instead of walking in and out with her easy plan, she found herself colliding with a body and falling on the hard floor.

"Stupid servant!" she yelled, rubbing her forehead where she had collided with the other person.

"What are you doing here?" Kaynaz looked up at the recognition of the voice. As her confusion passed, she screamed and leapt on top of Garsiv, pinning him down with her weight.

"Where have you been?" she hissed. Of all the places she had looked, and here he was, snacking in the kitchen. Garsiv blinked before attempting to get up, but his twin would have non of it.

"I was hungry, now get off of me!" he whined. Flabbergasted, she placed her hand on his shoulders and pushed him into the floor.

"I've been looking for you for almost three hours now like a servant! You don't bother to tell anyone where you're going or where you are, _and_you're skipping classes! I had to lie to Uncle Nizam so you wouldn't be punished, and it felt horrible!" Garsiv starred blankly into her eyes. Kaynaz waited for a response, and when she got none, she shook him slightly out of his little daydream.

"Well?" she pressed. Garsiv shrugged under the pressure on his forearms and shoulders.

"Why do you care so much? You could have just told Uncle Nizam I was skipping classes. Why did you lie?" For a boy, he really was clueless, she thought to herself.

"Because as annoying as you are, you still my baby brother."

"By five minutes!" Garsiv cried, continuing to struggle. Kaynaz gave him her motherly look and released him.

"Now, how are we going to get back to class without getting into trouble?" he asked as they walked towards the tutoring room. Kaynaz gave him her meanest smile.

"Well, I don't know how you will be getting in unpunished, but I was sent for you. I have an excuse, a reasonable one too."

"What?" he gasped, "What about being you little brother and caring for me and what not!"

"I never said anything about caring. For all you know, I could have just left you to your food and wandered around the palace saying that you were nowhere to be found," she grinned. And with that, she walked into the classroom leaving a red faced Garsiv standing outside the curtains. God, he really hated her at times!


	2. Gifts proper for a Princess

**Disclaimer: In my mind, I own dis. But in the eyes of everyone else, (sigh) I do not own Prince of Persia or any other amazing part of it. Darn Disney…**

**Success! I officially sorta not really know how to work this thing now. Too many guidelines for Fanfiction, but that's just my opinion ;-) Reviewers get cookies!**

"Now, I expect you all to treat him like family, and to help him find his way to places if he is ever in need of it," King Sharaman ordered. His three children looked him in the eye respectfully and nodded.

"Yes, father," they said in unison. Smiling in approval, their father walked out of the room to attend to other matters at hand, leaving the four children in awkward silence. The new street rat scratched his head and looked at his new royal brothers and sister timidly. They gave this "Dastan" a good look over, before Tus politely stepped forward to greet the other.

"Hello Dastan, I'm Tus, the eldest. These are the twins of Persia, Kaynaz and Garsiv." While Kaynaz was giving Dastan her heart winning smile, Garsiv looked upon him like he was a bug that had just wriggled its way out from under a carpet. Feeling like a was being judged, Dastan stayed silent, hoping that his new siblings would become bored with him and leave. To his luck, riding lessons were about to start. Following his new family out to the riding grounds, Dastan realized he had no horse. The stable keeper offered to let him borrow one of Garsiv's horses, but the thought was immediately dismissed as Garsiv threatened to have the stable keeper's head strapped to his own horses bottom for the night. Knowing that Garsiv was a man… or child of his word, Dastan began to figure that he would have to go through the lesson without a horse.

"Quit being so selfish Garsiv! It's not like giving up one the hundreds of horses you own for the day is going to matter. Not to mention that you don't even ride half of them," Kaynaz retorted. Garsiv stuck his nose into the air as an attempt to show who was boss.

"I don't have a hundred. And it doesn't matter anyway, it's all about who has the most horses," he snorted. Kaynaz stuck out her tongue childishly at Garsiv's back.

"Ignore him," Kaynaz sighed, turning back to Dastan, "he can be unwelcome to new guests. He's really nice once you get to know him, but for now, you can borrow Nakima for lessons today." He smiled to her to show his thanks and climbed onto the horse.

"He's awful silent, that Dastan," Kaynaz remarked as she rode up next to Garsiv. He, however, could care less about his new brother.

He's learning his place," Garsiv snorted to Kaynaz.

"Quit being such a brat Garsiv! You're not all that impressive when you're wearing your shirt backwards." She spat back, riding her horse toward the eastern gates. Blushing, Garsiv looked down and noticed the stitches of the back of his tunic, and ran behind a wall to change them before meeting the others for lessons.

When all the siblings reached the outer gate of the kingdom, Their tutor Ulema immediately got their attention with his overly loud voice.

"I am speaking!" he boomed. Kaynaz snickered something to her laughing brothers of Ulema's undergarments poking out as he bent over, when he pointed to Dastan.

"You! _Street rat. _I will have non of your wild, rude and carelessness in my presence while I am teaching. Now pay attention!" Dastan looked like he'd peed himself, wide eyed and shaky handed.

"He's not a street rat! He is now a prince of Persia, and you will address him as nothing else, understood?" Kaynaz held her head as high as her eleven year old body would allow her. She may have been small, but royalty made up for that. Knowing that speaking back to a child of the King would end dreadfully, Ulema shaded to a reddish color and turned to the eldest sons, who had somehow managed to stay out of their tutors merciless sight. As the day went on with Dastan receiving lectures from all his tutors, Kaynaz standing up to them, Tus shaking his head, and Garsiv snickering at Dastan's misfortune, the time for dinner had come.

"Find me a suitable chair for young Dastan immediately. As for the rest of my beloved children, you may sit down," King Sharaman spoke. At their fathers permission, the three true blood children took their seats. When the chairman hauled in a beautiful silver chair with golden lining, Garsiv's jaw dropped as he watched Dastan sit down in the much more dazzling chair. Kaynaz saw her high tempered brother's expression, and quickly whispered to him.

"Don't be so upset Garsiv, the chair is only temporary. Besides, it's too womanly for you." Garsiv smiled at his sister, thankful that she still took pride in making him happy whenever he got jealous or upset.

"So, my princes and princess," he winked to Kaynaz, " how has your eventful day been?" Garsiv smiled to himself as he recalled all of Dastan's embarrassing moments. Tus, being the eldest, cleared his voice and sat straight in his chair.

"I think Dastan has rightfully deserved the title of Prince of Mischief." Their father laughed in approval and looked to Dastan, who was starring down at his plate with pink cheeks.

"Now, now Dastan, it's quite alright. I can recall a time when Garsiv used to skip classes-" Kaynaz giggled under her breath, "-along with his sister." he finished. Kaynaz immediately seized to laugh at the mention of one of the many titles she had, along with Garsiv crackling across the table. When the King turned around to whisper to the servant, Kaynaz kicked her twin with all the power her little body held, putting a stop to his laughter.

"I have a surprise for all of you," King Sharaman grinned. Garsiv s could not contain his enthusiasm.

"What is it?"

"Ah, that is why it is a surprise Garsiv. You will learn here in a few minutes. It has been a trouble carrying into the palace, but we have finally figured out a safe way to transport it into the back area."

"Maybe it is a statue of me," Garsiv smiled. Kaynaz looked at him with a cheeky grin.

"Please Garsiv, they would make a statue of a pig before they ever made one of you. But they could name the statue after you, the possibilities are truly endless." Tus laughed so hard, his family feared he would pass out from lack of air.

"Oh my brothers and sister!" He exclaimed, wiping a tear from his eye.

"Excuse me my lord," a dinky little man said, "The pi- I mean 'gift' is here." The King stood and thanked the man.

"Come children, all is ready." Without hesitation, the four kids ran off to the back courtyard to see what was so special that they had to wait. Kaynaz being the lightest on her feet and speediest, got to the 'surprise' before her brothers. The item that stood before her was… interesting?

**Commercial break, jk! God I hate those, so, lets read our next chapter, shall we? Reviews! Cookies! Biscuits!… Um, scratch the last one.**


	3. Splitting the Twins

**Disclaimer: Ugh, can't believe they force me to write this each time. I don't own any part of Prince of Persia…stupid disclaimer…**

Kaynaz slowly walked up to this new present her father had brought her. It was large, black and white, and as Kaynaz pressed on one of the white keys, it made a beautiful noise. Caught up in the moment of playing with her present, she hadn't heard her brothers and father sneak up behind her.

"Wonderful isn't it?" King Sharaman spoke, making her jump. "When I spoke to the merchant that sold this to me, he called it a piano. And I heard," he mentioned slowly, "that if you play certain keys at a certain time, then you can create your own songs." Bewildered, the four approached this so called piano and began to hit random keys, creating horrendous sounds.

"That doesn't sound beautiful or like its own song to me," Garsiv winced.

"That's because you're not the musical type, Garsiv," Kaynaz sneered.

"Nor you! And just because I can't play some giant black contraption that makes terrible sounds, doesn't mean I have no talent," he grinned triumphantly.

"Yes it does." Kaynaz would win this fight, one way or another. But because this is Garsiv, he would have to fight with his twin until his point was made.

"I am a more skilled fighter than you."

"I'm a girl!" Garsiv laughed to himself, but not before snickering back at Kaynaz.

"Yes, yes you are."

"Garsiv!" King Sharaman growled, "Do not be so rude to your sister. As a prince, you should know better than to fight with a woman over something ridiculous." Garsiv stomped his foot childishly and stormed down the hall to hide and work out some of his anger. King Sharaman sighed and shook his head. "I worry about that child. Kaynaz, go and speak to him."

"Wha- father, the reason he left was because of me. I hardly think I am the first person on his list that he wants to talk to."

"I am not looking for an argument Kaynaz, now do as I ask of you and go find your brother."

"Yes, father," Kaynaz muttered, bowing her head before she heatedly turned down the hallway to find Garsiv.

"Garsiv! Wait! I have to talk to you," she said, catching up with her sibling. When Garsiv turned around, Kaynaz thought that she should have let Garsiv work out his anger before confronting him.

"What do _you _want? Trying to get me into more trouble? That's the second time you've embarrassed me in front of father! Why do you hate me so much?" he screamed in her face, eyes bloodshot with a vein popping from his forehead.

"I-I was just… was just going to-"

"To what, Kaynaz? You always enjoyed making the fool of the family, and always in public! It's like you don't even care about the fact that I'm a human being with feelings, or goals, and life accomplishments. You just rub it in my face that you have this, or you have that. So is that what you want to tell me? That you have a better life than me? That will always be better than me in some sort of way? Because if it is, then save it! I don't care," Garsiv spat and walked away, leaving a tear stained Kaynaz watch as her so called twin slip away.

**I know this one was short, but** **leave some suspense for this chapter. Basically, I'm just finishing up the last part. Next part will be coming soon! Reviews please, if it's advice, constructive criticism or anything! :D**


	4. Presents for Dastan

**Many years into the future with our "happy" family :D**

**I, BADAZZtoldya, own no part of this amazing story or its characters.**

**And it totally sucks -_-**

"Dastan," King Sharaman called to him, "where are Garsiv and Kaynaz?" Dastan had been sitting on the roof tops all day, and had recently just come down.

"I do not know father," he replied respectfully. Where could his two teenage twins be? Nodding to his adoptive son, he headed out to the garden, Kaynaz's favorite place to hide now that there was a piano in the back area of the brush and flowers. She had become quite a musician since he had brought the merchant that sold him the piano to the house. There, he stayed and taught little Kaynaz to play the contraption, sing, and write her own music. However, when Sharaman entered the little hiding spot she was usually in, he was only presented an empty yard with no daughter playing her wonderful music.

"Maybe she is somewhere with Garsiv," he mumbled to no one unparticular, though he was very doubtful of it. The day he had sent Kaynaz after her brother, she had ran past him in tears, and they never seemed to speak. Even when she had been ordered to tell Garsiv of events, she had passed the task to a servant. The King had asked her plenty of times to tell him what had happened between her and Garsiv, but each time she refused to even make eye contact. Snapping out of his thoughts, he realized he was now at the training ring. There, he happily found Garsiv practicing the new techniques he had recently been taught by Ulema. One soldier went down with a hit to the back of the neck, another with a punch to the solar plexus.

"Garsiv," he shouted over the clatter of swords. As Garsiv struck down another opponent, he held up his hand to pause the match and went to meet his father.

"Yes father?" he bowed, body covered in sweat from the excruciating Persian heat.

"I would like you to go into the marketplace this afternoon, and buy Dastan a gift for the festival tonight," he spoke, slyly placing a pouch of golden coins into his hands as Dastan walked up to them.

"I have found Kaynaz, father. She was just looking at war plans with the council," he said over the noise of the battling ring. Garsiv's eyes lost their glow as he nodded to the king, and walked away before Dastan could finish what he had been saying.

"She is rather sneaky these days," King Sharaman commented. When he arrived at the corridors of the war room, Kaynaz stood out of her chair and raised her voice in a heated argument of some kind.

"-and if you were to go through with this "wonderful" plan, many lives would be lost, unnecessarily!"

"You are a _Princess_ of Persia, and should not have a say in any of this! Besides, I cannot recall the last time a woman made decisions for an army," he scoffed, gaining a few humored laughs from the men within the room. Kaynaz smiled as she approached Bahadur.

"Neither can I. But perhaps you would want to let the _Princess _make some calls if she threatened to cut someone's balls off," she smirked, pulling her sword out of its sheath. Turning a ghostly white, Bahadur backed up and stuttered an apology. "Thank you, you good for nothing excuse of a commander," Kaynaz huffed.

"If her highness is not too busy, I would like to speak with her momentarily," the King smiled apologetically for interrupting the meeting. As everyone bowed, Bahadur stuck his nose into the air.

"You may keep her, as she has no useful strategies for our upcoming battle."

"Ah, do not forget out little conversation Bahadur. As a _Princess_, I can chose among those who I like, and those who sleep with the horses," she glanced at him before leaving.

"Is there something you wished to speak to me about father?" Kaynaz implied.

"Do you know whose birthday it is today, and whose party will be tonight?" her father asked. Kaynaz nodded slowly.

"Dastan's of course. How could I forget the day he tore apart half the palace, ran away, and was caught by the cut throats in the Valley of the Slaves. Oh no, I will not deal with that again. Now about Dastan's birthday?" Kaynaz gasped out. The King chuckled and gave his daughter a pouch of money like he had for Garsiv.

"Go, find him something he will truly like. He is turning seventeen, and it will be the sixth year as a brother to you and your brothers. Now go, child," he said with a wave of his hand. Kaynaz bowed and left, not having the slightest clue on what to buy her brother.

"No brother's to deal with in the market. It seems the gods are on my side today," she mumbled to no one unparticular. Too bad Garsiv didn't know Kaynaz would be there either.

**Something bad is about to go down, my fanfic senses can sense it O_o Reviews would be super, I might need some ideas on what could happen in the market!**


	5. Chaos In the Market

**So guys… I haven't updated this in a real long time, and you all have every right to hate me right now. It kills me to say this, but it seems that I have lost my interest in Prince of Persia! I know! Call me crazy, stupid, an ass if you guys really the me that much, but tonight, I'll be writing tons of stories for this ****J And here's the first one…**

**Disclaimer: its on my page**

"Why the hell are you here!"

"I was looking for a present for Dastan, is there a problem with that?"

"Yes, there is! Especially when you're shopping in the same area as me! This is my one day off from everyone and _you_!"

"Well excuse me for getting Dastan a present. Maybe it's just me, but it's a tradition here in Persia to get other people gifts on there birthday! To celebrate it and be happy about who got what." A step back.

"Is that how you felt when I got the piano? Happy, celebrative? Wasn't that my present? Something I liked? And look what happened because of it." The noise of market had blurred and hushed. It was then, he could have said sorry, apologized, made amends; but silence sat between them like a brick.

"You never cared." It wasn't until she walked away that he realized how broken there bond as twins was. Too late to make amends…

**Previously this morning…**

The wind was blowing just right, and the sun wasn't too hot, a perfect day for gift shopping. Whistling to herself, Kaynaz approached a sword shop. The blades seemed beautiful, more for a display that battling with. Several of them were made of a metal that would change colors in different lighting, a "antique" as the owner out it. And just to prove his point, he raised the price ten coins since it was being bought by the princess. Ass. The next store had eye catching robes of the finest silk in Peru. One was a light brown, almost white that came just above the ankle line, with a pair of brown leather pants, a black sleeveless top, and a sword holster. Living with her brothers, she knew how much they loved to fight, especially Dastan. This would be maybe one of the present she would get him. Paying a bargained price of eight coins, she sacked up the present and went about her way. There were so many shops open and it was such a nice day out. But… it seemed oddly peaceful, for this was Persia after all. Chaotic but well kept. The suspicion must just be from all the men or as she preferred, _boys_, at the palace.

"It's your day off, relax," she whispered to herself. As she rounded the corner, she happened to run into a massive figure. Great! Not even half way through the day and she was already being mugged. Oh well, who was she going to have beheaded today?

"Alright you monstrous klutz, I _am _a princess off Persia and I will-"

"Hey Kay! Didn't see you rounding the corner. Was just goin for a run, wanna come along?" What? She lifted her hand to shade herself from the beaming sun, so find blue eyes sparkling at her.

"Dastan?" Oh no, hide the present, hide the present! "You sh-should be at home, doing th-thing other than b-being, uh, here!"

"And sit like a log in there all day? You know me better than that Kaynaz. Watcha got there?" he breathed, pointing to the bag with his robes.

"Nothing that concerns you at the moment! Go awayyy!" she cried, pushing him away from the shopping center.

"But-"

"I'm present shopping you nosy beshoor khar! Now go away, or I shall taunt you a second time!" With an angry face and a semi sarcastic-serious tone from Kaynaz, Dastan jogged away like an abused puppy.

"Finally!" Poor Dastan, she hated being mean to him, but a birthday gift or present isn't a gift or present if the birthday person knows what it is! The rest of the day seemed to go by smoothly. So far, she had bought a blue quartz shaped like a capsule, a lioness hair brush, black leather greaves, beads and feather for Dastan's hair, a titanium sword with blue embedded diamonds in the blade, and twenty-three robes. She has to have servants come down and take her things back up to the palace! She hoped he would still appreciate the gifts, considering she had hardly gotten him anything. Snapping out of her day dream, she knocked another over who had been carrying a large amount of items, spilling them on the ground.

"Golole!" the man cried out. Kaynaz apologized over and over, picking up the items that had fallen over without meeting the others eye.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't see and I guess I was daydreaming, but please forgive me! I mean to-"

"Kaynaz?" Oh no…

"Garsiv?" This couldn't have possible gone worse.

"Listen, I-"

"Why the hell are you here!" she exclaimed, her face turning a demonic red.

"I was looking for a present for Dastan, is there a problem with that?" he scoffed. That was enough to set her off.

"Yes, there is! Especially when you're shopping in the same area as me!" How dare he act like there were never any problems between them! "This is my one day off from everyone and _you_!"

"Well excuse me for getting Dastan a present. Maybe it's just me, but it's a tradition here in Persia to get other people gifts on there birthday! To celebrate it and be happy about who got what." He half shouted. A step back.

"Is that how you felt when I got the piano? Happy, celebrative? Wasn't that my present? Something I liked? And look what happened because of it." The noise of market had blurred and hushed. It was then, he could have said sorry, apologized, made amends; but silence sat between them like a brick.

"You never cared." It wasn't until she walked away that he realized how broken there bond as twins was. Too late to make amends-

"Stop." Kaynaz stiffened, unmoving as he approached. "I'm sorry."

"I don't want to talk right now Garsiv. I will meet you in the garden after Dastan's party. If you really mean what you just said, I expect you'll be there." Without meeting his eye, she sank away. She was talking to him, that was a start.

**Tada! Extra long for you greedy little reviewers :P I'll be posting some more later on this week if I'm not trampled with homework!**


	6. Duck, duck, Goose!

**To start this off, I am putting this message on every new fiction that I am writing today. I have been uninspired to write or finish my stories because of all the essays I have had to write at school… soooo this summer, when I have more time, I will be continuously updating new stories, and old ones. Look at my profile to see which ones I will continue, and which ones I won't. Please enjoy!**

"Happy birthday dear Dastaaaaaan, happy birthday to youuuu!" the room erupted into applause as the birthday boy blew out the candles on his coco vanilla cake. Dastan looked up happily from his cake. It had been six years since he had first arrived at the palace, but from his virtue, you would have thought that he had been a prince from the day he was born.

"Happy birthday Dastan," Kaynaz whispered in his ear as she hugged him.

"Thanks. Best birthday ever! Now, if only I could figure out which room in this stupid palace had my presents…" he moaned dramatically, trying to hint to Kaynaz that he would appreciate it if she would tell him.

"Nice try," Kaynaz rolled her eyes, "you will open them soon enough."

"How many do you think I will have?" Dastan asked excitedly like a little boy. So much for turning seventeen…

"Just wait! You are about as patient as father waiting for his wine cup to be refilled," Kaynaz groaned. Dastan just laughed heartily as his sister continued to rant on about the loudness of the place.

"Just shout or yell something that's actually important. That's usually how you get my attention," Dastan joked carefully.

"Honestly," Kaynaz shifted his weight to one leg, hands on her hips, "I gave up on 'trying to get your attention.' The only ones that ever seem to avert your eyes are the maidens that giggle like children out in the garden." Dastan's cheeks turned crimson. Now Kaynaz was the one who could snicker at the other. Dastan had finally returned to a normal skin color as Tus came over to congratulate Dastan. As Kaynaz slipped away, she saw Garsiv and quickly hid behind the punch bowl. Well… this was quick a state to be in… She ignored he terrible position and eavesdropped on the conversation.

"No? Maybe- oh father!" it was Garsiv's voice, "Do you know where Kaynaz is?"

"You are looking for her? Normally it is the other way around. Hmmm…" _Oh goodness, please don't tell him you have seen me father! _Kaynaz prayed. "I do not think I have seen her." Whew! "But perhaps Dastan or Tus have seen her somewhere!" Son of a-

"Thank you father." The footsteps trailed off to the voice of her other brothers. Now was the time for her to escape! She quickly dashed out of the room and into the back garden to her hiding place. When she was sure no one had followed her, she began playing a few songs on the piano that she had figured out with her tutor. Now, was her time of peaceful isolation…

**Elsewhere…**

Where could she be? _"I will meet you in the garden after Dastan's party." _So much for that! Garsiv mentally growled. How was he supposed to meet up with her if he couldn't even find her at their meeting spot? As he walked on, he saw a blur of movement over by the refreshments.

"Was that-" Kaynaz? "No." his mind was playing tricks on him. It was late and he was tired, could have been a trick of the light. "Maybe… oh!" He quickly saw his father and decided to go ask him where Kaynaz was before he gave himself a headache.

"Father! Do you know where Kaynaz is?" he asked. King Sharaman gave him a bewildered look.

"_You_ are looking for _her_? Normally it is the other way around!" He laughed. Oh yes, Garsiv remembered _those _days. "Hmmm, I do not think I have seen her," he sighed, "but perhaps Dastan or Tus have seen her somewhere!" True, Kaynaz did linger around their other siblings, considering that she stopped following him.

"Thank you father," he bowed before turning towards the voices of his other brothers. Just before he approached them, he remembered that he had to return the remaining birthday money his father had let him borrow. He turned around and pulled out the pouch, and by the time he lifted his eyes, he saw an all white feminine form run out around the corner of the dining hall.

"Sneaky little brat!" He hissed, stuffing the pouch into his uniform before running after her. When he reached the back balcony, he saw his twin run into a thick hedge of the garden. She must be running to her hiding place with the piano. He quickly hopped over the railing and quietly ran through the brush. He slowed down when he heard beautiful chords from the piano as Kaynaz began to play. He stopped at the edge of the brush, listening to Kaynaz while he thought up an acceptable apology. He admitted to himself that he wasn't great with words, but 'I'm really sorry' could be a decent start. In mid-thought, he heard a muffled shout from Kaynaz. He dashed through the rest of the hedge to find Kaynaz being dragged away by Hassassins. Having non of this, he pulled out his sword and attacked the kidnappers. He quickly sliced down the first one, but the second managed to escape.

"Are you alright?" Garsiv ran to his sister's side.

"I'm fine. But how did they get in here?"

"They must have heard you playing. And since this is an open party, the gates are open to anyone," Garsiv explained.

"But why would they…" The two looked at each other in unison.

"Dastan!"

**And wala! Now I am working on my other stories as well, so updates depend on how the rest of my school year goes as well as my house work. Reviews please! Gonna go crazy without them.**


	7. Tunnel Through The Window

**Feels wonderful to get back into the groove of writing stories! Once again, my reviewers are the hero's, and the comments are giving me wonderful ideas. I have a few disclaimers I want to add to the people and their ideas. They gave me some ideas and a challenge, AND I ACCEPT! Also, I don't know how to write this without there being some confusion at first. But I promise, you will understand in time…**

**Disclaimer to: (anonymous, sorry!), Jorge, Ijk.05**

"Dastan! Dastan! Come on Garsiv, if they get to him…" Garsiv ran full speed at his sisters' side, but not before roughly pulling her back around a corner of the palace.

"Wait! They are obviously ahead of us, and they will not only want Dastan, but you as well. There is no doubt that they will ambush us," Garsiv explained strategically. Kaynaz looked upon him with shock.

"How did you-"

"Know that you were a keeper of the Kutemb Anatomuskus? I keep in touch." Kaynaz face lite up in anger.

"That book is supposed to be kept secret. You should not know about it! How did you find out?"

"Now is not the time. I will walk in there as if to save Dastan and you shall hide in the balcony above and be prepared to strike with your bow and arrow." Kaynaz nodded as they went separate ways. She would arrive quicker due to the route, and as she ran to save her other brother, she thought about the first time she had been given the responsibility of learning the Kutemb Anatomuskus' secrets...

* * *

><p><em> "Kaynaz, my child!" Kaynaz heard her name and ran to hug her father's leg. She had been so small, only three at the time…<em>

_ "Yes baba!"_

_ "I want you to go find your brothers and tell them to begin their riding lessons without you, and then meet me in the library. Understand?"_

_ "Ok!" Kaynaz bounced happily away to find her brothers, not caring that she would miss out on falling off her horse like a fool. She quickly came across Garsiv and Tus wrestling on the ground. She eagerly stepped in and pushed the two off each other when they refused to listen to her._

_ "Kaynaz, stop! We were having fun," Garsiv complained. Tus crossed his arms as he waited for an explanation._

_ "Baba said that you have to go riding with out me."_

_ "What? Why?" Tus questioned. Kaynaz shrugged her shoulders._

_ "I dunno. But I don't care, so have fun!" Kaynaz ran off, leaving her brothers confused. When Kaynaz arrived at the library, her father was leaning against the window on the left side of the room. Huh… she didn't remember that being there before. Wonder what the view was of outside…_

_ "Kaynaz. Come here little one," her father beckoned lovingly. Kaynaz smiled happily and ran to her father's arms. He picked her into his arms and she was able to look outside. It looked like the garden, but- different. "Kaynaz, there is something I want to show you. It is a secret and you cannot tell anyone about it! Alright?" Kaynaz nodded her head eagerly. He then set her down and turned back to the window. For a moment, Kaynaz thought he might send her away, but then he took his left hand and pushed the side of the window so it would revolve sideways. However, a dark black tunnel way appeared. Confusion and uncertainty engraved her face, but her father only smiled reassuringly and began into the tunnel. A few steps ahead, he turned to her._

_ "Coming?" he asked. Kaynaz looked at the window once more before chasing after father._

* * *

><p>Kaynaz came to the stairs that led up to the balcony, and proceeded up them stealthily and quietly. Upon reaching the top, she peered into the room, only to find Dastan's presents scattered and the wrapping papers cleaned neatly into a pile. Other than that, no one appeared to be in the room. She stood from her attacking stance and approached the edge. Garsiv would arrive any moment, and they could come up with another plan since it seemed they had not planned to attack in the present's hall. Perhaps Dastan would be alri- Within seconds, a hand clamped over her mouth and two fingers were applied to the pressure point in between the joints of her shoulder bone and neck. She quickly lost consciousness and her mind traveled back to the rest of her memory of the sacred book…<p>

**Cliff hanger! Muahaha. I have a great idea going on right now, and you are all going to LOVE it! Be prepared for an update soon muchachos! Lots of love, stuff and bunny fluff! 3**

_**Anonymous**_**:**** I loved your ideas about this sort of secret knowledge, and I plan on using it very elaborately. Hope you enjo****yed this first part!**

_**Jorge:**_** They weren't completely out of each others sight, but they spoke very little and avoided each other whenever possible. The necessary conversations were quick and simple, but emotionless and short. Hope that helps!**

_**Ikj.05:**_** That is an awesome idea, and I will save it for a future part of the story. I'll make sure it is very dramatic and ironically funny. Gonna be great. Thanks for reading this and giving me some inspiration!**


	8. Up and Away Somewhere

**May I just say that I love my reviewers and readers? For those of you that constantly review or not, everything it appreciated! I have had this story almost complete for a while, but I wanted to give readers some time to absorb everything. Now I'm about to get into this mystery about the book, so enjoy!**

**Probably should have made this a warning earlier… but since it has been a while since I write this story, the ideas will change and possibly the rating since these guys are older. There will be no slash but possible killings and/or described torture. Shouldn't be too bad.**

**This chapter is mostly about the book btw…**

* * *

><p><em>The tunnel led to several different hallways and secret rooms, all of which Kaynaz memorized and learned with in time. One of the few spiral staircases crept into a magnificent basement. The room was quite cold, but with the flick of a sort of switch, the candles and fireplace lit up, illuminating the rest of the large room and bringing warmth as well. The room had more shelves of books that father's library did, and each one was embedded in a sort of jewel or was laces page by page with silver or gold lining. There were chairs in each of the corners and a red rug was sprawled onto the floor beneath it all. The walls held paintings of ancient maps and odd looking people that Kaynaz did not recognize. The roof was quite low, for fathers head almost reached its height. It was beautiful, nothing like the palace rooms upstairs. This place has a sort of mystery to it; a graceful majestic touch that somehow invited Kaynaz to it.<em>

_ "This was a place found by our ancestors, Kaynaz," King Sharaman spoke delicately. "Each of the people you see on the wall was your grand parents, and their grandparents. Even my parents are on that wall… and hopefully one day, you too can be up there." Kaynaz looked at her father with a look of awe and utter confusion._

_ "Baba, where are we?" Kaynaz asked as she continued to gaze around the room._

_ "This was where a secret organization of extraordinary people called Anatomusians gathered. They were peace-keepers of Persia, and loyal body guards of the Persian Empire. They protected our people in the hardest of times," King Sharaman spoke with pride._

_ "So they were warriors!" Kaynaz gleamed with excitement. Her father smiled down at here._

_ "More than that! They had this gift that others did not posses. One that gave them an advantage to be the greatest heroes of Persia," he paused as if to torture his daughter with anticipation, "they could see portions of the future. Not all of it, but important parts that would always give them the advantage against their opponents in a battle, physically and strategically." Kaynaz looked up at the pictures with awe and respect._

_ "And I'm going to be like them?" Kaynaz stomach fluttered with excitement and nervousness. King Sharaman looked at her before biting his lip and turning away._

_ "We will discuss that another time, when you will need to worry about such. For now, I have a book to show you."_

_ "A book! Does it have pretty diamonds and jewels?" Kaynaz asked._

_ "It does not need those spoils. It is beautiful in its own way without these," and with that, he pulled a dusty, worn-down and brown leather book with a metal seal covering it. It was hideous…_

_ "Do not judge it so quickly Kaynaz," King Sharaman laughed, "Or have you forgotten the famous saying, 'Do not judge a book by its cover.'"_

_ "Yes, Baba," Kaynaz apologized, "But it is not beautiful! It is old and worn."_

_ "Indeed it is, but come here and take a look at what is inside. This is the Kutemb Anatomuskus" King Sharaman set the book down and walked over to the wall near the fireplace. He pressed the candle on the right of the shelf to the right, and a brick popped back. Her father pushed the brick back and to the right as he reached inside and pulled out a three ridged key. Each ridge was waved and curved, and oddly tiny._

_ "Does that open it?" Kaynaz starred at the key, then to the lock on the book cover._

_ "It does indeed. This key is the most important item that you shall ever look upon. And now that you know where it is, you must never tell anyone where it is. It is a secret that you must not tell," King Sharaman lectured his daughter. She complied and nodded her head. He fit the key into the lock and undid the leather strap. When he opened it, the pages where black and worn. The words were in white ink and seemed to be a different language._

_ "You ancestors where of a different heritage when they first became Anatomusians. They were born of a place called France and spoke the language of French. You will learn it in time as you get older," the King explained. For a few more hours, King Sharman taught Kaynaz the secrets of the basement such as escape passages and the book. Little did either of them know, Garsiv had followed them down and learned all as well…_

Kaynaz woke up to a terrible head ache while being shrouded in complete darkness. A small amount of light crept in through cracks that were high in the ceiling. She must be underground. Her hands were bound as well as her legs. A gag had been places around her mouth and she was leaning against a wall. The room was not large from what she could see in the dim light. However, another figure was standing upright on the other side of the room.

"So, she finally wakes?" The voice rasped. It was worn and sounded over used. It sent chills up her spine. He casually walked over to her and harshly ripped the gag off.

"So it seems. Loving the hospitality by the way," she remarked dryly. The other laughed and pushed their self off the wall towards her. She so badly wanted to cower away and scream for help, but let the enemy sense signs of weakness? Absolutely not.

"Perhaps we can help each other out," he added a threatening dose of humor in the suggestion.

"Perhaps, but it depends. What do you want?"

"I think I will let you guess before I tell you plainly." Kaynaz snorted.

"Humor me, I beg you," she spat. He took a step closer.

"If you so desperately crave it, then tell me where the Kutemb Anatomuskus is." Kaynaz was indeed humored, for she laughed at the other.

"Not bad, but if you honestly think I will even consider telling you, then you need to tell some different jokes."

"I will give you and hour to consider telling us voluntarily, or we shall force it out of you," the other warned. Kaynaz, however, was unimpressed.

"You think I will give in to torture?"

"Of course not. But we have promised nothing for your adoptive brother…" the man sneered and snapped his fingers. Moments later, a bright opening in the wall revealed a door filled with two men and a body between them. The two dragged the person in and let him drop onto the floor.

"Oh god."

* * *

><p><strong>Always a cliff hanger with you people! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did; it was a lot of fun to write. Anyways, until next time. More reviews and questions if you have any! I will always answer them in the next story. Also, the next chapter will describe what the book does exactly Kutemb Anatomuskus does. As always, don't do illegal drugs, don't drop out of school unless you plan on becoming a professional hobo, and don't drive unless you know how (age doesn't matter in my opinion…) Bye!<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ikj.05: <strong>_**I'm glad that you were once again entertained by the story, and I hope that this chapter has answered most if not all of your questions :)**

_**Anonymous:**_** I'm sorry I didn't answer your questions about the book. Hopefully I will get to that in the next chapter.**

_**Jorge:**_** The Hassassins are master assassins. They probably lured the guards away and picked them off one by one during the party before they went for Kaynaz. Also, Kaynaz and Garsiv were unable to alert the guards because most of them were probably dead, and they got to the palace a little late since the piano hideout is so far from the palace. Also, I laughed really hard at the thought of your birthday party idea where it was way awkward for them. Loved it!**


	9. Update! Readers Please Read!

**Sorry to all my readers! My computer crashed and so I have to use my dad's computer right now. That means really late updates. I hope that I will be able to upload my next story within the next week or so. So if anyone is still checking up on updates, then just know that I haven't given up on this! Sorry about the delay.**


	10. Trapped

**So it has been a while since my last update because of end of year finals. I failed one that I thought was easy, and aced one that I guess half the answers on… Reverse psychology? Anyways, I'm that this story turns out to be a big wrap up chapter to help all you guys understand what in the heck is going on! So tell me if you have any more questions!**

**BTW: Gonna use a couple of the questions to answer them for you guys, so the reviews that I answer at the bottom are also the people I'm giving credit to for the ideas.**

**I also apologize. Writers block of the worst kind. I don't know if I will be able to continue writing this one much longer and be able to update at reasonable times, but I might make another fic with some continues. I AM SO SORRY TO MY REVIEWERS!**

**WARNING: RATED T FOR MINOR TORTURE AND BEATINGS.**

* * *

><p>"You think I will give in to torture?"<p>

"Of course not. But we have promised nothing for your adoptive brother…" the man sneered and snapped his fingers. Moments later, a bright opening in the wall revealed a door filled with two men and a body between them. The two dragged the person in and let him drop onto the floor.

"Oh god."

* * *

><p>Garsiv ran at full speed towards the present's hall, hoping to meet his sister in time and surprise the Hassassin's. He passed piles of bodies of the guards and guests on the way, saying a quick prayer as he passed each group. As he continued, he remembered having followed Kaynaz down into the basements during her learning sessions with private tutors and their father back when he was younger. The Hassassin's were supposed to be secretive killers that were assigned targets, mostly rich arrogant men who had money to spare for the assigners. They had once been favored by the kingdom of Persia, but father had refused to even be part of the group or use them in any way. But now they were back and attacking the kingdom they once served. <em>A real back stabber<em>, Garsiv thought ironically.

He came to a halt at the doors that led into the present's hall and listened at the door. There was no sound coming from inside, not that he expected any to hear. They were Hassassin's after all.

He cracked the door and peered silently inside. Up on the balcony was Kaynaz, starring off into space as if in a memory or flashback. _Foolish! _Garsiv mentally growled. As he attempted to get her attention, a black figure discretely ran up behind her and clasped a hand over her mouth and knocked her out.

"No-" he was about to yell, but someone pulled him back. Garsiv turned to punch whoever was attacking him.

"Garsiv, wait!" Garsiv pulled back to find himself face to face with Tus. "What in gods name is going on here?"

"Tus, where have you been?" The palace has been attacked by Hassassin's and he was no where to be found until now… He quickly looked back up to where Kaynaz had been. No one.

"I was in a board meeting with the council. I had to miss out on some of Dastan's party to attend, but I was just on my way back to see if Dastan had begun to open the presents yet. There are bodies lying around and you and sneaking in the hall as I see it. Now tell me what happened!"

"Tus, Hassassin's have attacked the palace, and they have now taken Kaynaz and Dastan! We have to go-"

"Hassassin's?" Tus looked his brother in the eye. "They were banished long ago by father."

"They are here attacking _us_! I wish I could tell you everything but there is too much to tell. We have to go find them and save them." Garsiv was now pleading with his brother. Tus quickly nodded.

"If they have been taken then yes, we must find them. However, I expect you to tell me _everything_ on the way. Agreed?"

"Yes, yes, now let's go!" With a final glance at the hall, Garsiv immediately knew where they were going to be.

* * *

><p>"You did not think that we were going to make this easy for you, did you?" Zolm, as Kaynaz later figured out the man's name, hissed. Kaynaz now had bruises covering her ribs and face from the blows. They had beaten Dastan too. Oh god how she desperately wished she could tell them what they needed to know, for Dastan's sake as well as hers. So instead of answering the question, she settled with spitting in his face.<p>

"Do what you must. You need both of us to get the answers you seek, but we will not give them. Either way, you are doomed to fail." That deserved a healthy kicked in the ribs. She doubled over from her kneeling position, coughing up blood.

"And since you feel so… uncooperative, I suppose the other rat will share your punishment." Dastan was more awake than earlier, but Kaynaz supposed that he'd shared his fair amount of beatings before Kaynaz arrived. Zolm nodded to another servant, who turned to Dastan and kicked him in his side. A stifled groan came from the other.

"Now, back to the questions," Zolm drawled out.

"I'm not telling you anything," Kaynaz answered again. Zolm tsk'd to himself and slapped her across the face.

"Let's do a little reviewing then, hm? The Kutemb Anatomuskus is an ancient book that was handed down by your ancestors, the Anatomusians. They are said to have clairvoyance, correct? Please, let me know if I miss anything," Zolm looked at Kaynaz out of the corner of his eye and continued. "Now, we both know that it has every map that leads to the relics of time, including the dagger, hourglass, and the Tree of Reapers. The book also contains the potions for the tree's leaves; ones that can stop death and prevent life. Oh, and not only that, but there are underground passage ways that weave around under your little kingdom." Zolm paused and chuckled to himself as if he knew something that Kaynaz didn't.

"I have also heard that it leads through the desert from city to city. You might have been wondering how we arrived at the city without a disturbance. Well, I assure you that there was no magic. Just skill," Zolm smiled wickedly at the woman on the floor.

"Congratulations, you've done your homework."

"Yet," Zolm continued, "If the Anatomusians are to have clairvoyance, how did you not see this coming?" Kaynaz kept her head down.

"You are foolish Zolm. You assume too much, which I am sure is due to your arrogance. As I said, did you really believe us to make this easy for you? Or that you would get away with it?" Chains rattled behind her and soon slumped around her beaten body.

"I am a princess of Persia, so I must know how to compose myself. I have three brothers, so I must know how to fight. I am a warrior, so I must know how to strategize." In a split second, she flipped herself up and roundhouse kicked Zolm square in the jaw, and now was lying against the wall, looking up in stupor.

"As for the clairvoyance, who said I didn't see this coming? Now you have stupidly given me all the information of your whereabouts and the information you know of the Kutemb Anatomuskus. You assume that you are feared by all in this land," she hissed, her menacing and tall figure silhouetting against the little light in the room, "So I will give _you _something to fear. Stay away from my family, or I will hunt you down and enforce this _myself_." She stepped towards Dastans' captors, who scrambled away eagerly, and removed his chains with a sharp yank.

"Little rat, you will not get away so easily." Zolm charged from his position and threw a dagger at her head and followed with a punch. Kaynaz fluidly stepped out of the daggers path and side blocked the punch with her right elbow. She proceeded to punch him forcefully in the left rib and brought both hands to his ears to deafen him. With a blind and dazed swing at her shoulder, she grabbed onto his arm and brought her entire body up with muscle power, locked her legs around his head, and flipped him onto his back while she cartwheeled backwards away from the unconscious man.

Quickly, Kaynaz returned to Dastan's side and picked him up tenderly.

"Alright, little brother, let's get out of here."

* * *

><p><strong>Dastan doesn't get to talk in this one…sorry! My first fight scene to write. How was it? I feel like since I left so many comments up at the top. I'll keep it simple down here.<strong>

_**(Special) Anonymous: **_**You have been so kind by patiently waiting for me. I'm glad that I have a loyal reader and follower, it means so much to me and I will let you know that you are the reason I continued this with determination. And to you comment from 2 months ago :( The book is written in a secret language, but Hassassins are supposed to know everything, right? As for the mess that their in, I guess I'll have to figure out how to get them out!**

_**Jorge: **_**I'm super glad that you pointed out Kaynaz talking with a gag in her mouth. I didn't even THINK about it! And I have proof readers, shame on them -_- But I hope I fixed the clairvoyance idea for you ;)**

_**Ikj.05:**_** I laughed pretty hard at your comment about Dastan's rotten birthday. AGREED! As for Garsiv and Kaynaz not being surprised by the Hassassin's, although they were banned, they were still a large part of history since they have many quarrels with the Anatomusians. So they were warned before hand.**

_**Rodriguez:**_** Always lovely to have a new reader :) I'm glad you were interested in these! And yes, Nizam is a bit of a drag. **_**loser… **_**But Kaynaz would be married off by now if she wasn't already so scary to the other bachelors. She's a bit of a brother in the family too for the way she acts around the kingdom. I suppose she is a pretty Tom Boy, a kick ass one too.**

_**RebornRose1992:**_** Thank you for reading; I'm glad you enjoyed it! 3**


End file.
